Complete
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: One-shot. "You do realize we shouldn t be doing this, right? This is kind of wrong" Ed said. Al placed his hands at his brothers sides. "This can t be bad when it feels so good" He leaned over and joined their lips, being this the first kiss for both of them.


**COMPLETE**

**by Cloy Jubilee**

Elricest

**One-shot**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Incest** [which means don´t like, don´t read please]**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Neither Full Metal Alchemist or it´s characters belong to me

**DO ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>-I can´t do this anymore – said Al and left out a sight letting his knees shake and sat on the hot burning sand<p>

-Do what? – Ed asked him and looked down at him

-Walk. I am too tired to keep moving. Plus, walking in sand is very difficult.

Ed was going to force him to walk because they weren´t too far away from their destination, but he thought about it twice.

They had been walking on the desert for three hours now, with no food and only a few drops of water to satisfy their thirst. Ed wondered if Al was missing his metal armor body at that moment.

Only twenty days had passed since the brothers had gotten their real bodies back and Al wasn´t still used to it. He was just a few pounds below his ideal weight and his body had proven to be strong enough for traveling and even fighting. Now that Ed couldn´t use alchemy anymore, they had being relying completely on Al.  
>Even though Al´s body had been prisoner at the <em>door of truth<em> for years, now he was almost as tall and strong as Ed´s, making the older Elric feel useless compared to the younger one.

Well, there was still something he could do about it.

Ed leaned over in front of his brother and offered him his back to carry him on it.

-Nii-san? –Alphonse asked

-Climb on, I will carry you to the hotel – he ordered – and hurry, because I´m pretty hungry now

-There´s no need for you to do that, I can… - Alphonse tried to get up, but his legs didn´t cooperate and fell down again

-No, you can´t. And you shouldn´t push your body too far yet.

Al decided it was enough talking, plus, the sand on his legs was burning his skin and that was not a nice feeling at all. So he went for it and climbed on his brother´s back.

Edward stood up and continued walking to their destination, a town at the middle of the desert.

Colonel Mustang had told them that a doctor who was involved on the whole homunculi-father-world domination thing had been hiding on that town and asked the Elric brothers to capture him as a last favor.

Suddenly, Ed was able to see something behind a sand dune. It looked like the town they had been looking for.  
>There was a sign on the very entrance of the town with its name on it, which was the same that Mustang had told them.<p>

-See? We were very close – Ed said to his brother and smiled when he read the sing of a building.

_Hotel_.

-Nii-san, I can walk now – Al said and climbed down his brother´s body, able to finally stand on his own legs and walk towards the hotel.

-Are you feeling better? – The older asked when they entered the hotel

-Much better – he answered – Thanks

Ed asked for a room with two beds and after they got the keys for it, they attacked the restaurant, eating all they could to ease their hunger.

-This is the best steak I have ever tried in my whole life – Al said to his brother while eating a big piece of beef

-You have said that every time you eat anything – Edward laughed

-I mean it, it is delicious! I could eat the whole cow

-I don´t think that´s healthy

Edward looked behind Alphonse and saw a man who was not only staring at them, but also fitted on the physical description Mustang gave to them.

-How convenient – Ed said – I think our objective is right in front of me

The man panicked when he saw Ed recognize him, stood up and ran away, leaving his food almost untouched.

-He is leaving and he hasn´t pay yet! – screamed the waitress

-Don´t worry, we´ll get him! – Edward told her and ran after him, followed by Alphonse

They pursued him until Al managed to confine him on a metallic cage.

-You did it! –Ed screamed

The doctor realized he was trapped, so he made a last attempt to flee; he drew a transmutation circle and activated it, creating a spear that was directing itself to Ed, who clapped to use an alchemy counterattack, forgetting he couldn´t use alchemy anymore. When he realized nothing was going to happen it was too late to evade the spear and all he could do was close his eyes and cover his face with his right arm, waiting for the hit.

But he felt nothing.

Ed opened his eyes and saw a barrier in front of him, similar to the ones he always created, but this one was Al´s, who was next to him.

The older tried to say something, but he was in shock. He couldn´t even move his legs.

Al didn´t realize this and joined his hands together again, creating a metallic chain which he used to tie the doctor´s hands.

A few moments later, the police and the owner of the restaurant arrived and took the man in custody.

Al approached his brother, who was finally able to speak.

-That was close – Al said and smiled at him

-I… forgot… - Edward looked at _his own hands _with disappointment

-Nii-san… - Al placed a hand on his shoulder – don´t worry about it. This was our last job, you are not going to need the alchemy to defend yourself anymore…

-That´s not it

Alphonse was going to ask him what was it then, but the police chief approached them.

-Well done, alchemists – he congratulated them – we will take this man to Central so he can be judged and processed. Also, the owner of the restaurant is very grateful to you and won´t charge you for your earlier consumption.

-That is very nice of him, thank you – Al answered

-No, thank you – the chief thanked them both and left after that

The brothers were left alone.

-It´s getting cold – Al said and watched the sky – and it´s getting late also. We should go back to the hotel.

-Hmm – Edward agreed

They returned without saying anything until they reached their room.

-I can´t believe we are finally going back to Resembool - Al said and lay on the bed, feeling happy and showing a big smile on his face – It feels like it´s been ages since the last time we were there

-Al? – Edward asked him and stood next to him, looking down at golden eyes

-What is it, Nii-San? –The younger looked worried back at him

-What do you plan to do now that you have your body back? – Ed asked

Al smiled and closed his eyes.

-I want to travel. I want to visit Xing… and other countries on the east. I know there is a lot to learn over there. I want to meet people. I want to become stronger. Why do you ask?

Ed hid his eyes behind his hair – You know that I can´t use alchemy anymore. Yet, you want to get involved in situations where it will be necessary. How can you be so selfish?

Al opened his eyes in surprise and looked at his brother.

-I´m going out for a walk. Don´t follow me. – Ed said, took his coat and left the room before Al could say anything

The younger Elric was shocked at his brother reaction and wondered what was wrong with him.  
>Al tried to sleep in the position he was, but the thoughts of Edward didn´t let him, therefore he decided to go and have a glass of warm milk to the bar at the mezzanine of the hotel.<p>

It was empty, not even the bar tender was there.

He sat in front of the bar and looked at his own reflection on the mirror in front of him.  
>His resemblance to Edward was impressive, yet there were some slight differences between them, like the size and shape of their eyes.<p>

_Selfish_.

His brother had called him that.

Alphonse had done everything for Amestris, risking his own life in the fight against the homunculi and their _father_.

Now that he was able to do whatever he wanted, was it selfish to leave? After all he had done?

Ed was the selfish one, trying to pull back Al back. Just because he couldn´t use alchemy didn´t mean that the younger Elric had to forget about it too.

-Hello, young alchemist – the bar attendant finally got there, it was the same woman who gave them the room earlier

-Oh, hi… - he answered

-Can I get anything for you?

-A glass of warm milk, please… - Al asked

-Certainly. So, where is your brother? – She asked while pulling out a bottle of milk

-He went out for a walk – Al answered and looked back at his reflection

-Really? – She started warming up the milk in the stove – It´s very cold outside.

He raised his shoulders and smiled at her.

-You two seem to be very close. Is it only the two of you or do you have more siblings?

-It´s only us.

-That´s good. – She leaned over the bar – I don't have any brothers or sisters. It must be nice to have someone who shares your blood, takes care of you and loves you unconditionally. I always wanted a little sister… but my mother didn´t. That´s why I had three children, so they wouldn´t feel as lonely as I do.

Al and the woman kept talking for some time until the blonde drank his milk and then went back to the room.

Edward hadn´t return already, so he took a shower and hoped that his brother would be back by the time he finished, but Ed didn´t.

The younger felt very tired and sleepy, both the milk and the vanilla scented soap making a relaxing effect on him, so he prepared everything to sleep. He lay on one of the beds and closed his eyes, sighing and falling asleep instantly.

Al awoke to the sound of the door being closed. He felt as if a few hours had passed since he fell asleep. He wanted to scold Edward for going out so late, but was still very sleepy and he heard how his brother locked himself on the bathroom, so he forgot about it and fell asleep again.

He awoke again when he felt a weight next to him on the bed and the rich smell of vanilla incoming from his brother´s skin.

-Are you awake? – Ed asked

-Not really – Al answered – I don´t feel like talking

-I see – Ed rose from the bed and went back to his own.

Edward was kind of disappointed that his brother didn´t wanted to talk about earlier, so he lay down and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but feeling unable to.

Now that Al was awake he couldn´t get back to sleep and he decided that even though he felt tired he should listen to whatever his brother had to say. He left his bed and lay next to Ed, who was looking at the ceiling, but moved a little so Al could fit on it.

Al looked at the ceiling too, waiting for his brother to start the conversation. But after a few minutes of awkward silence, he realized Edward was not going to start anything.

-I was worried about you. Now that you don´t have your alchemy you should be more careful…

-Shut up – Ed said and turned away from him, closing his eyes

-Nii-san… - Al said with anger and turned on his side to see him, well his back – don´t do this. Don´t push me away… Please tell me what is bothering you

Ed opened his eyes and looked at the wall in front of him

-You said I was selfish. Why do you think so?

Edward turned around and faced his brother.

-You are talking about leaving to Xing and become stronger, knowing that I can´t use alchemy anymore!

-That is the reason why I want to do it!

-So you can show off in front of me, presuming on how powerful you are?

-No! – Al sat on the bed, facing him – Because I want to protect you!

Ed was very surprised at his answer and sat too.

-Al… - he whispered

-Nii-san… I know you don´t like how this sounds, but now you are… _vulnerable_. Think about earlier today. If I hadn't created the barrier to protect you, that spear could have seriously wounded you. I don´t want things like that happening anymore, that´s why I need to become stronger, so that I can stop anyone from harming you.

Ed looked directly to Al´s eyes.

-I´m sorry I freaked out when you told me about leaving… it´s just that… what bothers me the most about me not being an alchemist anymore is that I… I am weak. I am not able to take care of you anymore. I understand that you want to go alone from now on because I will only be a burden to you…

Al smiled fondly and placed a hand on his brother´s cheek.

-I never said I wanted to go alone. If you are not coming with me then I´m not going anywhere. I am never going to leave you. I will only leave your side if you want me to.

Edward placed his hand on top of Al´s and came closer to him.

-I don´t. I want you to be with me forever. It´s just that… it kills me that I won´t be able to fight for you.

-There´s no need for that anymore, Nii-san. I will fight for both of us. Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could learn Xing´s Rentanjutsu, that´s why I thought of going there first.

Ed narrowed his eyes and pulled Al on an embrace, holding him from the waist.

-I´m sorry, Al… I just can´t stand the thought of losing you… it´s unbearable.

-You won´t lose me, Nii-san. – He placed his arms around his brother´s neck – But, please, don´t leave like that again. I was very worried about you.

-I am never going to leave you, Al

Ed loosened his grip and caressed Al´s cheek, bringing his face closer until their lips where just inches from each other, not sure if the younger felt the same way he did.

-May I? – Ed asked

Al smiled and didn´t answer. He leaned over and joined their lips, being the first kiss for both of them.

Al felt a chill go up his spine and held his brother´s shoulders to support himself, while Ed surrounded his hip with a big and strong arm, pulling him closer.

The older Elric pulled out his tongue and licked Al´s lower lip, asking for permission to go inside.

Al opened his mouth and felt is brother´s tongue coming in slowly and tasting every part of his mouth, including his teeth and lips. It was until Ed rubbed his own tongue that he gave up to pleasure and surrounded Ed´s neck again.

The older lay on the bed, pulling Al along with him so he kneeled on top of Ed. Al was not heavy at all; actually, it was a turn on to feel Al´s heat and weight on top of him.

They broke the kiss and Ed benefit of this to appreciate his brother´s features. His cheeks were pink and his lips parted, looking for air.

-You are beautiful, Al – he caressed his cheek again – not only your face and body are, but your soul. I have always wanted to make you feel the way you make me feel. _Complete_.

-Nii-san… - Al smiled and leaned over him, placing his head on his brother´s bare chest and feeling Ed´s warmth. He could hear his heart beat and even his breathing. Then, he felt how the strong arms closed on him, making him feel protected and loved. His brother´s hands caressed his back under his night shirt, feeling the caring touch on his skin. Those hands had always been powerful and destructive, but now that he felt his brother´s fingers, he realized they were really soft and that he loved the way they felt on his body.

-You do realize we shouldn´t be doing this, right? – Ed said in a very low tone, as if he didn´t really wanted to say that – This is kind of wrong

-Nii-san… you and I know better than anyone that right and wrong are not always accurate. This can´t be bad when it feels so good. Don´t you feel the same way?

-Of course I do – Ed stopped his movements and hugged him tighter – I just want to make sure I´m not forcing you to do something you don´t want to.

Al placed his hands at his brother´s sides and used his arms to rise up a little, so he could see Ed´s face.

-I want to. I have wanted to kiss you since I was on the armor. Remember I told you? I wanted to touch you, to feel your skin and I wanted you to enjoy my touch. But of course metal wouldn´t really feel that good, right? Now that I have my body back I can finally do everything I want.

Al rose up completely and took his hand to Ed´s strong pectoral. There, he caressed his brother´s chest with the tip of his fingers, smiling at Ed´s flushed cheeks.

-That color looks very good on you, Nii-san – he said

Ed smiled and pulled Al on a kiss, this time a little deeper and faster, now that both felt confident on what they were doing.

Edward placed an arm on Al´s back and changed places, now he being on top of the younger.

He left Al´s mouth and moved to his neck, licking, sucking and biting softly on spots that made Al moan. Ed´s hand moved to Al´s nipple, playing with it gently. Next, he moved his mouth to his chest and licked his nipple, sucking on it.

Ed felt his brother´s erection through the pants on his abdomen and he felt his body react to the stimulation of Al´s member against him and his moans.

His other hand traveled to Al´s pants and grabbed his member, stroking it slowly, feeling how Al trembled under his touch and arched his back.

-Al, we need to discuss this first… how far do you want to go?

Al opened his eyes, which were now wet out of pleasure.

-I… - he sighed and took a deep breath – want you to make love to me

By listening to this, Ed blushed and started to pull down Al´s pants.

-Are you sure? – He asked

-Are you not? – Al took his brother´s hands and pushed them down faster, pulling his pants down to his calves – just don´t stare at me, it makes me nervous

Ed smiled at him and kissed him softly.

-I told you, you are beautiful, Al. I love every part of your body. I love you completely.

Al smiled back at him.

-I love you too, Nii-san

They kissed deeply before Edward took his pants off, followed by his shirt, leaving Al nude.

He took Al´s erected member on his mouth and started licking and sucking on it. He didn´t really know how to do it, but he knew he was doing it well as he heard his brother´s moans and how his body heat raised up in a matter of seconds.

-Wa… wait – Al said between moans

-I´m sorry. Did I hurt you?

-No. It´s just that I want this to be pleasant for both of us; I want us to finish at the same time… if that is even possible. Plus, this is not fair. You still have all your clothes on.

-Right… let me take care of that

Ed pulled his own pants and boxer down, revealing his body and both of them blushed.

-You look very cute with that pink on your face… - Ed said and climbed on top of him

-That goes to you as well. Nii-san… have you ever done this before?

-Not really – he answered – but I have read about it in books… it can´t be that difficult, right?

-Do you think our bodies will fit? I mean… because we are both guys…

-They will fit – he answered- Do you feel ready for it?

-I´m not sure… how do you know? How will I know if… I want this but I don´t know how we…

Ed placed a finger on Al´s lips.

-Don´t worry about anything. Just relax, ok? I don´t want this to be painful to you. I will be as soft and smooth as I can, ok? – Al nodded – I just need to prepare you a little…

Ed moved his finger closer to Al´s mouth and the younger one understood what he meant with that. He opened his mouth and coated Ed´s finger. Then, he took it to Al´s virgin entrance, pushing a little.

-You tell me if it is too painful, ok? – Ed asked and pushed his finger inside, feeling how he got harder at the picture of his brother being penetrated by him for the first time

Al didn´t say anything but moans and Ed supposed it felt good, so he pushed one more finger. He moved them in an out slowly, letting him get used to the movement.

The younger held his brother´s arm and stopped him.

-Does it hurt? – Ed asked

-A little, but it feels amazing… - Al kissed his brother – I feel ready to have you inside of me

Ed nodded. He shifted their positions so that now Al was sitting on his lap facing him.

-I don´t know if this will be too painful, but try to bear it and I promise I will…

-Nii-san – Al held Ed´s member on his hand, making the older tremble at his manhood being touched for the first time – don´t worry about the pain, ok? I am enjoying this a lot and I want you to feel the same way, if it hurts too much then I will tell you. I am sure both of our bodies will now what to do by the time we get there.

-Right… ok, let´s do it then

Al held his brother´s erection while Ed held Al´s hips, pushing him down slowly.

He finally penetrated him and Al held his brother´s shoulders again for support.

Ed started moving his brother´s hips up and down, making his whole body feel powerful currents of pleasure, not only because of the wonderful feeling on his manhood, but because of the fact of being inside of Al.

Alphonse, on his own, couldn´t explain what he felt, he couldn´t even think about anything else but pleasure, the one he felt on his anus and on his member which was rubbing against his brother´s worked abdomen.

The slow penetrations eventually became frenetic movements, making the Elric brothers forget about everything, just feeling the pleasure and love they were giving to each other. In their world, only the two of them existed.

-Ed… - the sound of Al saying his name made him feel so good he felt now closer to the climax.

Edward took one of his hands to Al´s member, stroking it at the rhythm of their movements.

This was too much of the younger to handle and he hugged his brother´s neck, trembling and moaning uncontrollably as he finished, ejaculating on Ed´s hand and stomach.

Ed came close after him, feeling the tightness on Al, filling his brother with his own cum and trembling just as Al did.

They remained on that position for a few seconds, exhausted, and then kissed. But this time it felt better. It was not a turn-on kiss. It was a love kiss.

Edward pulled Al up to come out of him and saw how the semen came out with him, followed by a small amount of blood.

-I made you bleed – he said

-I don´t care – Al hugged Edward and laid both of them on the bed – Thank you, Nii-san… I have wanted this for a very long time now.

-No, thank you for letting me be your first time

-You will be my only – he answered and buried his face on Ed´s chest – and I will be your only

-Equivalent exchange? – He chuckled

-Please. – Al started crying

-Al? Are you ok?

-I´m crying out of happiness, Nii-san. I want to be like this forever.

-I will make sure of that – Ed placed his hand on Al´s chin and kissed him – we should move to the other bed, this one is a mess

-Yeah…

They dressed up and moved to Al´s bed.

-It´s cold – the younger said and waited for his brother to join him under the sheets to hug him and be hugged back. He smiled.

-It will warm up – Ed answered – now, let´s sleep for the rest of the night…

-Nii-san… I love you

-As I love you, Alphonse – Ed kissed his head and closed his eyes.

And, for the first time since before their mother died, Edward felt something. An emotion and state of mind he hadn´t felt in a very long time.

He felt happy and with no worries, for everything he needed was on his arms at the moment. And he was never letting go of it.

He felt _complete_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!<p>

**Cloy Jubilee**


End file.
